


Break me once shame on you break me twice shame on me

by bevin



Category: Inuyasha - Fandom
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Kagome - Freeform, Misunderstandings, Romance, inuyasha - Freeform, kikyo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 07:28:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8241311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bevin/pseuds/bevin
Summary: Inuyasha's done it again he's gone behind kagome's back and seen Kikyo .  But this time kagome's  had enough .





	

kagome's

pov

 

He had done it again , ran off to see Kikyo . Am I not good enough ? Am I just a reincarnation of Kikyo ? Am I only second best , only his shard detector ? Am I incapable of being loved ? I thought I had liked Hojo but the truth is .... it's always been Inuyasha . Inuyasha the baka , the half demon , the caring dog demon ,.. who's n love with Kikyo . My heart throbbed painfully at the realization . So when I came across voices In a clearing I literally jumped in fright before calming and listening intently . 

 

'' Come on , you don't need my reincarnation when I'm right here face it you love me '' A emotionless voice stated Kikyo I realized as I hid behind a bush silently waiting an answer from Inuyasha .

'' Kikyo ... I love you '' Inuyasha grinned and with that they kissed a passionate kiss . Tears streamed down my misty golden chocolate eyes and my heart clenched as a memory came rushing back . 

 

'' I want you to be happy . I want you to laugh a lot . I don't know what exactly I'll be able to do for you , but ill always be by your side '' . I had said to Inuyasha I mentally laughed look what good that did . Unable to see them make out any longer I ran to the well . Sharp pine needles protruding off branches scratching my face and peachy skin drawing sugary crimson blood . How ironic that this stupid well brought me here . 

 

CRY 

I'm not the type to get my heart broken

I'm not the type to get upset and cry

'Cause I never leave my heart open

Never hurts me to say goodbye

Relationships don't get deep to me

Never got the whole 'in love' thing

And someone can say they love me truly

But at the time it didn't mean a thing

My mind is gone, I'm spinnin' 'round

And deep inside my tears I'll drown

I'm losin' grip, what's happenin'?

I strayed from love, this is how I feel

This time was different

Felt like I was just a victim

And it cut me like a knife

When you walked out of my life

Now I'm in this condition

And I've got all the symptoms

Of a girl with a broken heart

But no matter what you'll never see me cry

Did it happen when we first kissed?

'Cause it's hurtin' me to let it go  
Maybe 'cause we spent so much time

And I know that it's no more

I shoulda never let you hold me baby

Maybe why I'm sad to see us apart

I didn't give to you on purpose

Gotta figure out how you stole my heart

My mind is gone, I'm spinnin' 'round

And deep inside my tears I'll drown

I'm losin' grip, what's happenin'?

I stray from love, this is how I feel

This time was different

Felt like I was just a victim

And it cut me like a knife

When you walked out of my life

Now I'm in this condition

And I've got all the symptoms

Of a girl with a broken heart

But no matter what you'll never see me cry

How did I get here with you I'll never know

I never meant to let it get so personal

And after all I tried to do, stay away from lovin' you

I'm broken hearted, I can't let you know

And I won't let it show, you won't see me cry

This time was different

Felt like I was just a victim  
And it cut me like a knife  
When you walked out of my life

Now I'm in this condition

And I've got all the symptoms

Of a girl with a broken heart

But no matter what you'll never see me cry

This time was different

Felt like I was just a victim

And it cut me like a knife

When you walked out of my life

(You'll never see me cry

)Now I'm in this condition

And I've got all the symptoms

Of a girl with a broken heart

But no matter what you'll never see me cry

All my life.

 

I didn't know I had fell into a restless sleep until I felt someone shake me lightly . 

'' Wrench wake up ! '' there it was again the feeling of worthlessness the way he talks to me ,.. he would never talk like this to his precious Kikyo . 

'' Inuyasha .... I -I need to ask you for a favor ''I said my eyes emotionless once radiating warmth now as cold as Kikyo's. 

'' Kag - kagome what's wrong you're scaring me ? '' Inuyasha stuttered . 

 

'' Kill me before you go to her .''

 

His amazing golden eyes welled up with tears , and fear , fear that shows someone truly cares .

 

'' NEVER !! '' he yelled voice strained from tears '' HOW COULD YOU EVER ASK ME THAT ? Please kagome tell me what's wrong !!! '' 

'' Please Inuyasha ... I can't take it anymore you love Kikyo and I can handle that if you're happy but I can't live feeling useless !! How would you feel if you were someone's reincarnation ..... if you knew that you could never compare ? I'll never come close to Kikyo , I'm not pretty enough , smart enough , face it I'm worthless compared to her !! '' I breathed in between sobs . 

 

But what I didn't expect was for Inuyasha to start sobbing while giving me a bone crushing hug . I gasped in shock and surprise .

 

'' kagome ... I ..I don't love Kikyo I'm obligated to her ... and kagome you are anything but useless!! You're my life ! And I'm so sorry I made you feel this way you're beautiful I even get lost in your eyes . When we first met I thought you were a angel . You're way smarter than I could ever be . You don't just compare to Kikyo you better than her in every way . I need you , i. will. die . without . you . you are my life ...... a - and I love you .''

 

'' I love you too Inuyasha more than you ever know . '' 

 

He smiled through tears and kissed me a long and passionate kiss. We finally broke apart for air but then he suddenly frowned . 

''kagome promise me you'll never ask me to do anything like that ever again .''

''I promise '' I answered

 

'' by the way ... you taste alot better than kikyo .''


End file.
